the_new_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Eurovision Song Contest 02
For the last edition, see The New Eurovision Song Contest 01 For the next edition, see The New Eurovision Song Contest 03 The New Eurovision Song Contest 02 '''was the second edition of The New Eurovision Song Contest. It was held in Vaduz, Liechtenstein. It is the first time the contest will take place in Liechtenstein after Zoë won the first edition with the song "Dangerous Affair". Broadcaster 1 FL TV internally chose Rheinpark Stadion to host the three shows of the edition. Zoë was internally selected as the presenter of the edition. Sixty-one countries participated in the edition, with Mexico announcing their debut. No countries withdrew for this edition. Iceland was the winner of the edition with the song "Little Talks" performed by Of Monsters and Men which scored 219 points, 20 points ahead the runner-up France. This is the first time that the country wins the contest. Cyprus finished in third place, which they achieved their best result since their debut. Sweden, The Netherlands and The United Kingdom were on fourth, fifth and sixth places with the fifth place achieving their best result since their debut. Bidding Verse After Liechtenstein was announced as the host country of the second edition, two cities immediately expressed their interest in hosting the contest, which those two cities are capital Vaduz and Schaan. 1 FL TV organised an open voting round to determine the host city. On 14 September 2017 it is revealed that Vaduz will be the host city with 79% of voters voting for the capital to be the host city, followed by Schaan with a voting percentage of only 21%. Host Venue The '''Rheinpark Stadion in Vaduz is the national stadium of Liechtenstein. It plays host to the home matches of the Liechtenstein national football team, and is also the home of football club, FC Vaduz. The stadium was officially opened on 31 July 1998 with a match between FC Vaduz, the Liechtenstein Cup holders at the time, and 1. FC Kaiserslautern, the then Bundesliga champions. 1. FC Kaiserslautern won the match 8–0. It lies on the banks of the river Rhine, just metres from the border with Switzerland. The stadium has a fully seated capacity of 5,873. The stadium has additional standing places giving it a total capacity of 7,584. Location Vaduz is the capital of the principality of Liechtenstein and the seat of the national parliament. The town, located along the Rhine, has about 5,100 inhabitants (as of 2009), most of whom are Roman Catholic. Its cathedral is the seat of the Roman Catholic Archbishop of Vaduz. Although Vaduz is the best-known town internationally in the principality, it is not the largest: neighbouring Schaan has a larger population. Vaduz is said to be mentioned in historic 12th-century manuscripts as Farduzes. It is, however, commonly believed to have been founded circa 1322 by the Counts of Werdenberg. In 1322 a mention of the castle is made, which was sacked by the Swiss in 1499 during the Swabian War. The entire town was also destroyed. In the 17th century the Liechtenstein family was seeking a seat in the Imperial diet, the Reichstag. However, since they did not hold any territory that was directly under the Imperial throne, they were unable to meet the primary requirement to qualify. The family yearned for the added power a seat in the Imperial government would bring, and therefore sought to acquire lands that would be Reichsunmittelbar, or held without any feudal personage other than the Holy Roman Emperor himself having rights on the land. After some time, the family was able to arrange the purchase of the minuscule Herrschaft ("Lordship") of Schellenberg and countship of Vaduz (in 1699 and 1712 respectively) from the Hohenems. Tiny Schellenberg and Vaduz possessed exactly the political status required: no feudal lord other than their comital sovereign and the suzerain Emperor. Thereby, on January 23, 1719, after purchase had been duly made, Charles VI, Holy Roman Emperor, decreed Vaduz and Schellenberg were united, and raised to the dignity of Fürstentum (principality) with the name "Liechtenstein" in honour of "his true servant, Anton Florian of Liechtenstein". It is on this date that Liechtenstein became a sovereign member state of the Holy Roman Empire. As a testament to the pure political expediency of the purchases, the Princes of Liechtenstein did not set foot in their new principality for over 120 years. The National Art Gallery as well as the National Museum are located in Vaduz. The art gallery (Kunstmuseum Liechtenstein) is a museum of modern and contemporary art, also showing displays from the private princely Liechtenstein Collection, the main public display of which is in Vienna. The building is an architectural landmark built by the Swiss architects Morger, Degelo and Kerez. It was completed in November 2000 and forms a “black box” of tinted concrete and black basalt stone. The museum collection is also the national art collection of Liechtenstein. The Liechtenstein National Museum is showing a permanent exhibition on the cultural and natural history of Liechtenstein as well as special exhibitions. There are also the Postage Stamp Museum and a Ski Museum. Vaduz also has a local professional association football club, FC Vaduz which, as the other clubs in Liechtenstein, plays in the Swiss Football League. In the 2008–09 season, FC Vaduz became the first Liechtenstein club to play in the Swiss Super League, Switzerland's top flight. The club play at the 8,000-capacity Rheinpark Stadion, which also hosts the Liechtenstein national football team. This is the first time the contest will take place in Liechtenstein. Results Semi-final 1 * The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country will qualify for the Grand Final. * The nine qualifiers and the country advanced to the second chance round were revealed on September 23, 2017. * Flax denotes the entry that has advanced to the Second Chance Round. Semi-final 2 * The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country will qualify for the Grand Final. * The nine qualifiers and the country advanced to the second chance round were revealed on September 23, 2017. * Flax denotes the entry that has advanced to the Second Chance Round. Semi-final 3 * The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country will qualify for the Grand Final. * The nine qualifiers and the country advanced to the second chance round were revealed on September 23, 2017. * Flax denotes the entry that has advanced to the Second Chance Round. Second Chance Round * All the participating countries except the countries in the Second Chance Round are allowed to vote. * On 24 September 2017 the results were revealed. Grand Final ''' * Thirty countries participated in the final, with all countries participating in the contest eligible to vote. * Non-qualifying countries will be counted as televoting. Scoreboard '''Semi-final 1 Jury voting Semi-final 2 Jury voting Semi-final 3 Jury voting